The Forgotten Spark
by AnnieOdairX
Summary: Natalie finds her old best friend Carl back again, but he's different. Will Natalie's arrival change him for the better or worse? I think we all know it's better. Carl/OC. Set in 2nd half of Season Four.
1. Intro

_**A/N: I know, I know new story so soon. I will still be continuing my other CARL/OC but I got an awesome idea which I couldn't possibly fit into that. So I bring to you 'The Forgotten Spark'**_

**NATALIE**

I laughed and looked up at him again. He was so dumb.

"No, Carl, stop it. Oh my god" I said and took in a huge breath.

"What?" He asked me.

"It's Tom and he's coming over here" I whispered. He was 2 years older to us but who cared about age anyway? Especially in the kind of world we are in today.

I stopped in my tracks and held up a hand against Carl to stop him too.

"What?" He asked me annoyingly.

"Is my hair okay? Do I look fine?" I asked frantically. He chuckled and stared at me up and down before finally adding "You look like a mess"

I scowled and punched him "Dumbass"

"Hey, you can't swear like that anymore" He reminded me and I shrugged. Tom walked right pass us and I felt myself go stiff.

"Oh my god, Natalie. You're so stupid. Are you even breathing?" Carl asked me and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"You cheeks are all pink" He pointed out "Making it too obvious"

"Am I?" I asked in a worried tone and said "Say something funny to distract me please"

"Uh, your dad's glaring at us?" He said to me and I glanced at him.

"That wasn't funny" I said frowning. My dad had left when I was a baby, never bothering about us.

"I'm sorry but at least you're not blushing anymore, right?" He said holding my shoulders and peering at me.

"Shut up Carl" I said and shoved his hand away "You're just jealous"

"Oh really? Of what, Tom because you have a huge crush on him?" He asked and I stared at him"No, because you won't be going to the dance with me anymore"

"Because?" He asked "Tom asked you out in a dream you didn't tell me about?"

"I'm not that ugly Carl" I said. I wasn't really. I had kind of a chubby face though and my hair was always in a mess. But I liked my eyes. They were nice. All green.

"No he noticed me! He walked past me Carl. Right past me even though there was plenty of space in the corridor!" I said. Carl burst into laughter at my logic and I felt like strangling him.

"You're mean" I said "And your Mom is waiting for you"

He stopped laughing and looked over at Mrs. Grimes who was standing next to a cop called Shane. He waved to her and said to me "Bye, Have sweet dreams about Tom" He smirked and ran up to his mother.

I rolled my eyes and looked around the parking lot for my mom. They weren't here. I sighed and twirled a strand of my hair as I started walking up to the Grimes family.

Carl was crying. What the hell? He never cried. I wanted to run up to him but I realized it must be some kind of family matter since his mom was also weeping. I couldn't help but think that somehow it was related to his dad. Carl and Mrs. Grimes started walking up to the car and he turned around. I smiled at him. I hope everything was ok. He was my best friend after all. My only friend.

**1 YEAR AND 5 MONTHS LATER**

I had survived on my own for 17 months. My ammo was out and I had run out of places to hide. I needed a group of survivors because I couldn't be the only one, could I? I walked through the streets slashing at the corpses. After clearing out the herd, I started looking for supplies or any signs of life. I opened the trunk of a car and saw an empty pram with splattered blood. My lunch didn't feel so good in my stomach anymore and I leaned over and puked. I wiped my mouth and I could almost hear my stomach growl.

Carl always said I had a huge appetite, I never realized how huge it really was since the apocalypse.

Carl.

Man, I sure missed him. I would give anything to be with a person again. I passed a car and stopped momentarily. I looked in the window at my reflection. I had changed. I didn't feel like myself anymore. My hair was past my shoulders now. I had lost all of my chubbiness and baby fat. After all the workouts provided by running for your life, I'd gotten thin. Too thin really. The kind of thin we used to hate. My cheeks weren't round anymore, it's like the skin had receded and my cheekbones were visible. It didn't look too bad, just not me.

I heard a groan and I realized I had been staring at a corpse inside the car. I opened the car and it fell out, trying to grab at me. I stabbed its head.

I jumped when I heard a sound. I quickly ran behind a dumpster and peeked out. There was a woman there, dark in color. She was walking towards my direction with a dangerous looking blade in her hand. What if she wasn't a friendly? What if she was with the Governor I had come upon? I backed up until I stepped on a bottle and I winced as it made noise. The women's head snapped towards my direction and she ran forward.

"Please don't hurt me!" I cried when she saw me.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Natalie. I… can I come with you? Please?" I said awkwardly.

She glared at me for a minute and then said "Come on"

"Where are you going?" I asked her appearing at her side.

"I'm following tracks" She said.

"Whose?" I asked.

"I don't know" She spat out.

"Corpses?" I said.

"No, the footprints are too steady" She replied angrily. I don't know what she was so angry about. It was just a question.

"Can I ask you something?" She said, surprising me.

"Yeah?"

"How'd your survive alone out here?" She asked.

"Oh um, I got into a lot of fights in school. Used to fighting people and corpses. I wasn't very popular" I revealed.

"You must have some friends" She said.

"Just one guy" I said softly.

"A boy, huh?" She asked and I realized she wasn't an emotionless robot after all. I nodded meekly.

"Was he cute?" She asked.

"I guess. Maybe. What I wouldn't give to meet him right now" I said and nibbled on my finger. I didn't want to talk about Carl right now.

"What was his name?" She asked and I hesitated. I was just about to say it when I heard loud groans from behind me.

She turned and started killing the corpses. One appeared right in front me and before I had the chance to stab its eye another appeared behind me. I quickly kicked them and backed up into a bar as they crowded around me. I could hear the woman's katana swinging but she was far away. I kept walking backwards as more started coming after me. I bumped into the bar and I quickly climbed on top of it. I suddenly felt another puke come up. I belched and lost my balance. I slipped backwards, hitting the cold hard stone before I blacked out.

**CARL**

I looked at Rick and stifled a smile. I needed him. Suddenly we heard a knock and Rick jumped up. I took out my weapon and aimed it at the door. Dad started laughing after he looked the peephole.

"What?" I said.

"It's for you" He replied. I went up to the door and opened it.

"Michonne!" I cried and hugged her.

"Hey, Carl. Glad to see you too" She giggled.

"I can't believe you're back" I said "You found us"

"I sure did" She smiled and we went inside the house.

"Did you find any others?" Rick asked her.

"No, just you. I bumped into a little girl though" She said. I locked the door and put the couch against it as I walked up to her.

"A little girl?" I asked.

"Yeah, about your age" She said.

"I'm not little" I mumbled.

"Sorry, little guy" She teased and started to ruffle my hair but I had my hat on.

"Thought you weren't going to wear it anymore" She smiled.

"Anyway, what happened to her?" Dad interrupted.

"I saw her back up into a wall. There were too many for me to handle and pretty little thing was probably dead" She said.

"Were you close?" I asked.

"Not really. I just knew her name" She said shrugging.

"What was it?" Dad asked.

"Natalie" She said.

"Wait, what?" I cried and grabbed her arm.

"Natalie" She repeated giving me a puzzled look.

"Carl, there are millions of Natalie's in this world" Dad said. I thought back to her. I'd thought she had died.

"Yes but it could be her!" I said.

"Who?" Michonne asked.

"His best friend in school" Dad told her "Two peas in a pod those two"

"What did she look like?" I asked Michonne and tugged at her arm again.

"She was pretty. Brown hair. Freckles. Green Eyes" She stated and I felt my heart stop.

"Green like the grass?" I swallowed.

"No, like the sea" She said. I heard myself gasp and I almost fell, taken aback.

"It's her" I said, registering what she had said.

"Carl, don't get your hopes up. Michonne sad she's probably dead anyway"

"I'm going" I said and grabbed my gun. I made my way to the door and Dad yanked me back.

"Carl, no! It doesn't have to be her!" He cried.

"But it could be! Dad, she's my best friend. I need to go" I said.

"She was your best friend Carl, back when you were 10 years old!" He yelled.

"Rick, let him go. If it was him she was talking about, she's still his best friend" She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"She told me about a guy who used to be her best friend. Said she would die to meet him again" She said.

"What?" I said in a whimper "Please take me to where you last saw her, maybe she survived!"

"Carl, no!" Dad said.

"Dad, I'm going" I said and ran outside. Michonne followed me and led me till the bar. I hope it was her. I couldn't even express how much I hoped. Though I didn't want to find her dead body.

I went inside the bar and surprisingly, there were no walkers here.

"Natalie!" I yelled "Nat!"

"Keep it down Carl" Michonne said. I glanced behind the bar and there was a pool of blood there. No, it couldn't have been hers. It led up till the back room somewhere. I followed the trail of blood with Michonne hot on my steps. I swung open the back door and gasped.

"Natalie?" I said slowly. The person turned around and stared at me before she spoke up "Carl?"

**A/N: Review!**


	2. Meeting

**NATALIE**

I spun around when I heard my name. There was a teenage boy there staring with a weapon pointed at me. He had shoulder-length hair and a sheriff hat. Then it dawned on me and I realized who it was.

"C-Carl?" I said, unsure. It couldn't be him, could it? Carl Grimes was dead. He was dead. He had died a long time ago and the person in front of me was just someone else. Carl Grimes was chubby and short. The boy in front of me was…he couldn't be Carl. Nobody could change so much. I realized I had been staring for more than a minute but that didn't seem to bother him because he was staring too.

"Nat?" He said and I let out a little gasp as I heard the nickname only Carl called me. I didn't know what I was doing, I had zoned out but before I knew what was happening I had rushed forward and threw my arms around him.

I felt a single tear slide down my cheek as I buried my head in his shoulder. It was a long time before he lifted his hands up and wrapped them around my waist. I was sobbing by then into his shoulder and I felt his arms tighten around me.

It felt strange since I didn't know this person I was embracing. I breathed in his scent and it was just the same. He never smelled bad, even in this zombie apocalypse. Carl pulled away and cupped my chin as he stared into my eyes. I didn't want to pull away; I wanted to be in his arms forever.

"Natalie?" He said, his face full of concern "Are you okay?"

I nodded slowly and hugged him again. I couldn't believe it was really him. His voice had changed so much.

"Carl" I finally got myself to say.

"It's me" he said and smiled. I felt my knees going weak and I mentally slapped myself. This was _Carl_ we were talking about.

He seemed to notice something was wrong and he helped me regain my balance. I felt myself blush but to cover up I quickly said "I missed you…so much"

"Me too" he said and tucked my hair behind my ear. I gazed into his eyes. His eyes were so blue. I never remember them being like this. I was probably imagining Carl like this because I had been alone for so long. He was probably like any other average guy our age. He probably wasn't so beautiful in real. God. What is wrong with me?

I heard someone clear their throat and we finally broke off our stare and I looked up at the woman from earlier. I gaped at her. I can't believe I didn't notice her the whole time I was hugging Carl.

"So you finally found your best friend back again, huh?" She said and grinned "I'm Michonne by the way. You never asked me my name"

I giggled because I was so happy and said "How did you find him?"

"Oh, we go a long way back" Carl said and smiled again. Ugh. Why did he keep doing that?

"How'd you figure out it was him I was talking about?" I asked her.

"Well you said he was cute and he's the only cute guy around here" She said and I immediately blushed.

"I never said he was cute" I mumbled and Michonne laughed.

"Come on Natalie" He said and started to walk out. I put a hand on his shoulder to stop him and said "I'm so glad you're here"

I then entwined my fingers in his and we continued walking. Michonne followed us and I saw her raise her eyebrows when she our hands clasped together.

"What? I just found him, I'm not going to let go of him" I said to her and she laughed. I glanced at Carl but he had a serious expression on his face. He led us both back to a place but midway he let go of my hand to kill some corpses. I felt a bit disappointed at that though.

"Here's where me and my dad are holed up. We found Michonne just today" Carl said and opened the door. We walked inside and I saw Mr. Grimes there.

"Carl, god. I was worried!" He said and hugged him then he saw me. He gaped at me and cried "Oh my god. Natalie!"

He ran up to me and lifted me up in his arms "Gosh, you've gotten thinner" I laughed.

"And prettier" Carl added. Oh. Mr. Grimes put me down and I had almost turned crimson red by then.

After about an hour, I had changed my dirty clothes covered with blood and put on a purple tank top with cargo pants. I tied my black hair into a high ponytail and started to look around the house. Michonne had gone out to look for survivors from their previously believed safe haven. A prison to be exact. I wish I'd stumbled upon it and maybe I and Carl would have reunited sooner. I walked into a room and saw Carl there in front of a TV. He was staring at it and a pile of video games. He had a small smile on his face as he went through the pile.

"Carl?"I asked. He suddenly threw the video game back and jumped up.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare ya" I said.

"Like hell you didn't" he said smirking. I walked up to him and said "So what's up? Missing those nights?"

He cleared his throat and I corrected myself "Video Game Nights"

He nodded and said "Yeah, I guess"

"What did you mean by that earlier?" I asked him.

"By what?" He asked.

"Uh, nothing. Forget it" I said and walked away. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"God, you're the worst at pretending you're okay" He said.

"Carl, let go of my arm" I said.

"Oh come on; just tell me what you were going to say. Were you asking about when I said you had gotten prettier? I didn't mean it like that, okay? I meant it like a best friend kind of cute and pretty, you know?" He said.

"Yeah, I get it Carl" I said and smiled. I heard a knock and he quickly let go of me. It was his dad.

"Natalie sweetheart, can I talk to you?" He asked me and I went up to him. He led me away from Carl and said "You might have noticed that Carl is a little bit different" He said to me. I just nodded. Where was this going?

"He's not acting his age anymore. He's growing too big too fast. He needs to be a boy again" He said.

"What do I have to do with this?" I said swallowing.

"You used to be so close. You know him better than I do. I need you to try to get him back on track"

"Get him back on track?" I spat "He's not insane, Mr. Grimes! He's just different!"

"He killed an innocent person Natalie! Who meant no harm to him" He said, almost yelling.

"Yeah well. This world changes you!" I cried back at him.

"You obviously care about him more than anything else Natalie. Just please, take care of him. Make sure he's okay" He said.

"I sure will" I said and stomped away from him.

_**A/N: Thoughts?**_


	3. Play Fighting

_**A/N: Thanks for reviewing guys!**_

I came up to Carl's bedroom and I was still so upset. Rick had no right to say that Carl was off track. He was his dad! He was supposed to support and stand by him. Carl was sitting against his bed going through a magazine.

"Hey" I said and walked in and sat down next to him. He briefly looked up at me.

"What cha reading?" I asked and leaned over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of the book.

"Cars" He told me. I grinned and said "You still love them?"

"Doesn't matter. That world we knew is gone" He said and threw the magazine across the room in frustration.

"Dude, chill out" I said and put a hand on his arm.

"Sorry" He said and looked at me.

"So tell me, what did you do after the apocalypse?" I asked him.

"You tell me" He said diverting the conversation back to me again.

"Why?" I whined.

"Ladies first" He said. I pushed him lightly in anger.

"God, you hit like a girl" He said.

"Really? You want to feel how hard I can punch?" I said and leaned closer to him.

"You're just changing the subject" He said and I sighed.

"Fine, I was at home when it happened and then I got out and-"

"You're lying" He interrupted me.

"No, I'm not" I disagreed.

"I've known you since we were babies Nat" He said and crossed his arms across his shoulder, clearly winning.

"Okay, so I was at school when it happened" I said.

"Why? School was closed that day because of the sickness" He said.

"I was there because…" I trailed off "because Tom Parker had called me"

"What?" He cried and stared at me "Why? He finally asked you out?"

"Yes he did. He said he always wanted to but he didn't because he through you were my boyfriend" I revealed.

"So I was the only one who was holding you back from you dream?" He asked grinning. I nodded.

"I killed him" I said.

"Excuse me?" Carl asked bewildered "He was that bad?"

"Yes he was. He made me wait in pouring rain for two hours and made me ruin my best dress and then he tried to bite me" I said.

"Well, he should see you now. He'll definitely regret it" Carl said simply.

"Why is that?" I asked. Carl paused.

"Carl?" I asked "Why would he regret it?"

"You're really going to make me say it, huh?" He said. I nodded slowly.

"Well you're way more beautiful than his ex and you're pretty…cute" He said, hardly above a whisper. I laughed and said "Oh my god. That was awesome. I should have recorded that"

He narrowed his eyes at me and said "Shut up Nat"

"Well, if it makes you feel better. You're not bad yourself" I said, nudging him.

"Yeah. That's all I get. I call you the most attractive person in the world and you say I'm not 'bad'" He said.

"You think I'm the most attractive person?" I said and giggled. He turned red when he realized what he had said.

"Go to hell" He said and punched my arm.

"Oh, really? Well you're going to feel regret that very much" I said and hit his stomach.

"Ow!" He cried out and pushed me down. I tried punching him again but he made his way on top of me to stop me from getting up.

"You lose" He said and smirked.

"Get off me Carl" I said and lifted my leg so I could kick him but he pushed my leg down with his hand.

"You're heavy" I said. I noticed how close our faces were.

"Sorry Nat. But I have won again" He said. I giggled and then I heard Michonne. Both I and Carl glanced sideways and I realized what it must look like. Carl was completely on top of me pinning my arms down and I was giggling. I quickly pushed him off me and got up.

"Um, I didn't mean to interrupt you guys" She said but she was clearly enjoying herself.

"You weren't" I said and got up from the ground.

"Okey. I just wanted to ask if you wanted something to eat" She said.

"Of course she does" Carl said "She always does"

I groaned and got up "Whatever Carl, What's for dinner Michonne?"

"Rice and Beans" She said making a face.

"Thanks. I think I'll pass" I said.

"Me too" Carl added. When Michonne left, we sat down again but on the bed this time. I stretched my legs in front of me and said "Like I was saying, after I killed Tom. I went to your house but you guys weren't there"

"You came to me?" He asked.

"Yeah, I didn't want to go back to mine plus if it really was what I thought it was, I wanted to be stuck with you guys rather than my family"

"You never went to check on them?" He asked gasping.

"I didn't need to. They came to me" I said. Carl looked at me expectantly.

"They were corpses already so I killed them too. Then I killed our 3rd grade teacher Judith" I said. Carl's face suddenly softened and he slouched.

"Carl, what is it?" I asked and kept a hand on his.

"I-uh. My mom died giving birth" He said.

"What?" I cried. I didn't know this.

"Yeah, when we were at the prison. There was a lot of stress and mom died. The baby girl. We named her Judith" He said softly.

"I'm so sorry Carl" I said.

"Judith is dead too. When we were escaping the prison we found her empty car seat" He said. Oh my god. I quickly pulled Carl into a hug expecting him to cry. But he surprisingly wasn't.

"I'm really sorry Carl" I said into his ear. He pulled me closer to him and said "I'm sorry too. About your family"

I pulled away after ages and strangely, I had tears in my eyes. For Carl's loss. He was my best friend.

"Hey, why are _you_ crying?" Carl asked in a soft voice and wiped my tears with his finger.

"I'm just… I looked for you everywhere Carl and every time I didn't find you, a part of me died inside" I said still sobbing and hugged him again. He was the only true friend I ever had. That should have been enough, more than enough but as I looked at him and he held me firmly in his arms, I realized I longed for something more. Something else. I looked at his face and its perfection. It really had changed so much. If someone had told me 2 years ago that Carl would turn out to be so attractive I would have laughed my pants off. But now I found myself grow more impatient. I felt incomplete.

"It's okay. I'm here with you now" He said and took my hands in his, gently rubbing the back of my hand with his finger.

I jumped forward and hugged him again I really didn't want to let go.

"I would do anything for you Nat" He said. It was so low that I hardly heard it.

"Me too" I said.

_**A/N: Thoughts?**_


	4. Way Way

_**A/N: Here's the next chapter!**_

_**Thanks:**_

_**Blackwidow99: There you go**_

_**Amandapanda7: Thanks so much!**_

_**Believer-of-love: Thanks you!**_

_**Guest: Thanks, I'll definitely post more**_

_**Guest: I'm so glad you love it!**_

"Hey, Natalie" I heard and I slowly opened my eyes and saw Carl staring at me. Perhaps it was the heat of the moment but right now he looked like an angel.

"Hi" I mumbled and yawned as I sat up.

"I'm going on a run. Do you want to come with me?" He said. I smiled and nodded. I swung my legs over the side of the couch and untied my messy ponytail.

"God" I muttered as it fell down to my shoulders in tangles "I'm going to cut it"

"Don't" He said suddenly and tied his shoelaces.

"Why not?" I asked curiously and adjusted my sweatshirt. .

"It looks nice like it is" he said slowly and I felt a smile creep up on my face. Then since I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing and he looked up at me immediately. He rushed over to me and clamped a hand on my mouth.

"God damn Nat. You want to attract walkers or what?" He said.

"Sorry, I just" I said through his fingers and he put his hand down.

"You should cover yourself more" he said looking down at my cargo pants.

"What? I'm burning up Carl. I'm feeling so hot right now. I need to get new clothes" I said.

"Yeah, and from where?" He asked.

"There's a clothes shop down the road" I said and lifted myself up from the couch "I need new shoes too. These boots are killing me"

"So why are you wearing them? And since you are feeling so hot, why do you have your sweatshirt on?" He said and looked at me mater-of-factly.

I grumbled and lifted my hands up to take of my sweatshirt. With it, of course, my tank top also lifted a little bit and when I got the sweatshirt over my head Carl was staring at me.

"Oh, whatever. Smartass." I groaned and pulled my tank top down.

"Let's go" He said after some time. I grabbed a knife and we went out of the house.

"What time is it?" I asked him as it was very dark outside.

"3 AM" He replied.

"What?!" I almost screamed but restrained myself. He glared at me and said "Forget it"

I walked with him but I could still see him from the corner of my eye.

He flashed his light at the store and I said "That's clever. I can't laugh but you can shine lights at corpses to tell them there's free food here"

"That was a very bad joke" Carl said and stared at me.

"It wasn't a joke" I said slowly and he smiled. Well, that's when all my annoyance at him disappeared. I guess smiling does erase your worries though that never happened when Tom smiled. I guess it was just Carl.

We arrived at the store and he led me inside "Why were you going on a run?" I asked him.

"To get more food and since you want clothes, we'll get those too"

"Don't say it like that, it makes me feel so whiny and girly" I said and made a face.

"You are a girl, aren't you?" He said and smirked.

"Clearly you've had a change of mind since when you _hit_ me and climbed on top of me yesterday" I said through my teeth. He didn't reply but I could see him blush a little bit.

"Where's your section?" He asked me.

"Right down the aisle" I said. I took the lead and then I suddenly felt a hand on my arm. I whizzed around and Carl said "Gosh, damn it. Stay close to me Nat. Don't wander off"

"Jeez, I'm right here next to you, okay?" I said and smiled sarcastically.

"Come on, let's just go get these shorts and get out of here" He said. I nodded and he shined the flashlight on the different clothing departments.

"And why couldn't we do this in the morning?" I asked.

"I couldn't sleep" Carl simply replied and I felt like punching him. I thought there really was a legitimate reason as to why we were here.

"There" I said and perked up as I saw a pair of denim blue shorts and grabbed them.

"Come on, try them on" Carl said.

"Excuse me?"

"What if they don't fit you? I'm not coming back here again" He argued and I huffed.

"Turn around then" I said.

"Then how am I supposed to watch for walkers?" He asked.

"Gosh, Carl. You want to do it for me?" I asked irritatingly and he turned around. I slipped off my cargo pants and put on my shorts. I buttoned them and said "All done. Let's go"

We left the store in a hurry since we could hear a few groans. I was walking in front of Carl and for some reason I really think he was staring…somewhere he should not be.

"Are you checking me out?" I asked him and he suddenly snapped back into his senses as if and said "What? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing" I said and shrugged.

"You're so weird" He muttered and we went back into the house. I grinned at him.

"Dibs on the bed" I cried and raced up the flight of stairs, Carl just behind me. I burst open the door and there in front of me was the grand bedroom. I ran to it and jumped on it which was a very bad decision since the next moment he did too.

"Ouch" I cried as he toppled me on the mattress.

"Sorry" He said and rolled off.

"What is it with you and getting on top of me?" I said and he turned crimson red. I groaned and spread my arms out. I heard Carl sigh and then I turned around to face him. I propped myself up with an elbow and said "So, we never got food for the run"

"Well, I lied about that" He said and looked up at the ceiling.

"Why?" I asked.

"I couldn't sleep and I wanted to get out of the house" He said.

"Then why did you-?" I started to ask but he interrupted me by saying "_And_ I wanted to spend time with you"

"Oh" I said and slid an arm under my pillow. He turned to face me too sideways and said "It's so strange. It's like you haven't changed at all yet you have completely changed"

"That's not possible" I said and squinted at him.

"Well, you're still the same person but you hardly look like the Natalie I used to know. It's weird being around you when you're so pretty" He explained.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked.

"Good" He replied almost immediately.

"Well then Carl. You've changed too and you're definitely not the same person you were before. You used to be more fun" I revealed "Your dad was right about you. You've forgot how to be a normal guy. But the good thing is that you've gotten way, _way_ more cuter and trust me when I say _way_ is an understatement" He smiled at that and I continued "And that makes me tolerate you"

He laughed and said "Yeah, sure. Night, Nat" I nodded and just before sleeping, I kissed his cheek and laid back down again.

_**A/N: Thoughts?**_


	5. Don't Feel

_**A/N: **_

_**Amandapanda7: Thanks : ) **_

I woke up suddenly and shot up straight in bed. I could feel beads of sweat on my forehead and I frantically looked around the room for any signs of life. This has been my first nightmare since I found Carl and surely enough it included him getting eaten too. I wasn't aware if I had screamed or not but If I had, someone would have definitely come asking if I was okay. I glanced around the bedroom but Carl was long gone. He obviously wasn't to sleep on the same bed as me, who was I kidding?

I pulled my blanket up to my chest as I realized I was cold. A window was open and it was about 4 am. I wonder why I had had that nightmare again, the same one every single night. I would scream for help but all that came were more corpses. Corpses of everybody I knew and in the end, it would be Carl who would finish my life.

I heard snarls and I immediately ran to the window. Plenty of corpses were outside the house. What if they had got in downstairs? What if they had got to Carl? I couldn't bear losing him, not again. He meant the world to me. I felt tears brim my eyes as the image of Carl as a walker kept coming back. I remembered my first day in the apocalypse. I had been drenched waiting for Tom and when he finally had come, he looked sick. He was all pale and he definitely wasn't good-looking anymore. He had bloodshot eyes and when he had leaned down, I thought he was going to kiss me but instead he proceeded to take a huge bite of my face. I had pushed him back with all my might but he was older and bigger. He'd climbed on me and I had taken the hairpin from my intricate bundle of hair and stabbed him in the eye with it. That didn't work so I stabbed him numerously. It felt kind of good now. He had always been the centre of my attention throughout my school life and he distracted me from what was really good, Carl. I had run straight to Carl's house from there and upon finding it empty, I attempted to travel back to my own home. I never really thought about it much, about my family's death but it's like it all just hit me in the gut right now. How my mom had approached me with blood dripping from her mouth and how I had shot her in a blink of an eye.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. I couldn't stay here in any longer, alone. I wore my slippers and ran downstairs. Carl was sprawled out on the couch. I went up to him and put a hand on his cheek. He looked adorable while sleeping. He flinched a little. I wanted to wake him up. The memory of me stabbing him while he ate me came up again. I shook that thought out of my head and sat next to him. I pushed his hair out of his eyes and stared at him. It would look really creepy if anybody saw me right now but he looked so peaceful and innocent. So different from what he was in real life. The way he had killed those corpses was scary, it's like he showed no remorse. I knew that you couldn't afford to feel bad about every corpse you killed but I still hesitated every time. I wish he would wake up right now so I could look into those blue eyes of his. I couldn't believe this. Had I really fallen for him?

What was wrong with me? He was my best friend for god sakes. He thought of me as that, nothing more. Then to just counter everything I just thought, I did something so dumb I wish I could kill myself for it. I leaned down and brushed my lips against his.

It was just a small one-way kiss but I could feel my heartbeat racing. I pulled away and much to my disappointment, he was still asleep. I took off my slippers and slipped in next to him. Since the couch was so small, it barely had place for one person, I was half on top of him. I had one arm wrapped tight around his stomach to stop myself from falling. I nuzzled my face in his neck and put one leg between his as I settled down next to him. When I was comfortable and sure that I wouldn't fall down during sleeping, I drifted off.

_**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was too small and mostly fluff but this was to show Nat's feelings. Thoughts?**_


	6. Awkward

_**A/N: **_

_**Guest: Thanks a lot! I'm glad you find it different and funny.**_

_**Amandapanda7: Thank you!**_

When I woke up, I was almost shocked to see Carl in front of me. Apparently, we'd tossed and turned and ended up facing each other. He was still asleep but I felt color overcome my cheeks. Our faces weren't even inches apart and I suddenly wanted to close that distance too.

"Carl, get up!" Someone yelled and I let out a little yelp as I was startled by the noise and I fell down on the floor.

"Ow" I mumbled clutching my hip. I turned to see Rick laughing at me.

"What's so funny?" I grumbled and got up. Carl shifted and opened his eyes too.

"Why were you sleeping with him?" Michonne asked appearing. I saw Carl glance up at me surprised from the corner of his eyes and said "You were sleeping with me?"

I nodded slowly and said "Uh, it was cold upstairs and there was no blanket"

God, that was a stupid reason.

"How could you two both fit on that couch?" Michonne asked, raising an eyebrow. They were never going to let this go, were they? I moaned and said "I fit in with him"

"To fit in with him, you'd have to be on top of him" Rick said and I felt like killing them both. Carl was quietly observing my embarrassment.

"Are we done with this conversation?" I said with my hands on my waist. They both smirked and went back to their own business. I looked at Carl and forced a smile. He had a confused look on his face.

"I'm going out" Michonne interrupted our gaze.

"I'm coming with" Carl said and got up.  
"Fine. You slept in that?" She asked him, pointing towards his skinny jeans. He nodded and said "We don't have the luxury of PJS"

"Certainly seems like you two went shopping last night" Rick appeared.

"I needed new clothes" I said, embarrassed.  
"Right, I'm coming too" Rick said and hobbled over to where they were. He was still a bit injured.

"No, you're not" Michonne told him "You can't run worth shit, you'll get us both killed"

"Come on" Rick said.

"No, dad. It's fine. You can stay here with Nat"

"I'm sorry what?" I asked.

"You're not going" Carl said sternly and my shoulders drooped. He couldn't let me not come. I guess he could see the hurt look on my face so he added "Please, Nat. It's dangerous"

"Whatever" I shrugged and sat on the couch, wringing my hands. I stared down at them and I could sense Carl staring at me but then he sighed and they both left.

I groaned as I leaned back on the couch. What did he think I was, a baby? Last night he definitely didn't seem to think it was dangerous when he led me out on a fake run but today he wouldn't let me go with him?

"I'm going to go to the bed upstairs" Rick said to me "To lie down, alright?"

I nodded and he left.

**CARL**

"So Carl" Michonne said "Where were you guys last night?"

"What?" I asked her.

"You had gone out. I would have followed you but I decided to give you two a little privacy" She smirked. I gave her a glare and said "We went out to the clothes shop"

"Why at 3 am?" She asked. I looked at her questioningly and she said "I was awake, I saw you two leave"

"Well, I couldn't sleep" I told her, not telling her the actual reason. I thought about when she had pecked my cheek. It had felt strange yet completely right.

"Are you guys caught up on all your gossip?" She asked me and I just shrugged.

"Fine, let's not talk about that but tell me this" She said "How'd it feel?"

"How'd what feel?" I asked and turned to face her.

"When you kissed" She said chuckling.

"We didn't kiss" I stated and my cheeks flushed.

"Uh, so what was that last night?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" I cried.

"I saw her do it Carl. You were on the couch and she leaned down to kiss you. Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about.

"She ki-kissed me?" I asked her. What? Why?

"You didn't know. You were asleep" Michonne said, a look of understanding coming upon her face.

"What are you talking about, Michonne?" I asked her and gripped her arm. I needed to know.

"Okay, when I was in the kitchen last night. I saw Natalie come down the stairs to the couch. She sat down next to you and stared when I thought you guys were actually talking. But then after along time of gazing at you in a total trance, she snapped out of it and just as she was about to get up, she put her lips on yours. Then she curled up next to you and slept"

I could feel myself gasp. This could not be possible. Nat would never have kissed me. Michonne must have had a dream or something.

"Are you sure that's what she did?" I said taking in a huge breath. Michonne nodded immediately and added "I saw it with my own eyes Carl and also the way she was staring at you was so completely weird. Like she was in a dream like state or something. I've only seen that look she gave you one another place before and that was the look the bride gave the groom at a wedding I went to. The food there was so terrible"

I could feel my palms sweaty and I thought about everything that had happened between us since we reunited. Why didn't she wake me up? Why did she have to kiss me when I was asleep? I didn't want my first kiss to be when I had been unconscious.

"You thinking about her?" She asked. I nodded slowly.

"Why'd she do that Michonne?" I found myself asking.

"Fear of rejection" She said and continued walking.

"From me? I would never reject her. She's my best friend" I told her.

"That's not the kind of rejection I meant. She might have thought that you would not want to be with her or you didn't like her _that way_. She must have kissed ya when she thought she had the chance"

"But I do like her" I said and stopped walking. She turned and knelt down to my height.

"Are you sure Carl? Because if you do then you got to tell her that" She said simply.

"How do I tell her?" I said, completely clueless.

"Duh. Kiss her" She said, smiled and we entered a house.

I nodded. I definitely would. When I got back.

**NATALIE**

I screamed when I woke up. I felt a pain shot up in my left leg and I snapped my eyes open to see a group of men staring at me. One of them had put a knife in my leg.

Oh my god. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. They were going to hurt me. They didn't look friendly. They were exactly the people you needed to fear.

"Tony, go on" One said and a man approached me. He pulled my hair up and I screamed again as I was yanked from my couch. He threw me towards the wall like a rag doll. I smashed into it and I knew it. I was going to die.

"Look what we have here" He smiled and bent down to look at me. I groaned and touched my head. I was bleeding. I started to feel dizzy. The man in front of me suddenly diverged into two. What was going on?

"Don't" I whimpered as I felt myself slip out of consciousness.

"Come on, take her Tony" I heard and handed the man in front a rifle. I started crying as he tugged at my shirt asking me incoherent questions. It's like everything was spinning.

"Please, don't" I said and he turned the butt of the rifle towards me. The last thing I remember is it coming down on me, smacking me across my forehead, as hard as it could before everything went black.

_**A/N: Thoughts?**_


	7. Forgotten

_**A/N: Sorry if Carl seems OOC but I've tried my best. I do believe this is how he'll be if he likes a girl.**_

_**To:**_

_**Guest1: Here you go**_

_**Guest2: I'm so glad you love it!**_

_**Guest3: Yep, there you go**_

_**Guest4: Hehe, I love their relationship so much. Like mother/son and also best friend**_

**CARL**

I walked with Michonne back to the house as soon as we got all the supplies. I saw Dad run towards us.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Just go, go!" He yelled in a hushed voice.

"Where's Natalie?" I asked him.

"Let's go!" He cried and took my arm and started leading us away.

"Dad, where is she?" I asked him frantically. I knew what he was about to say but I didn't want to hear it.

"I lost her" He said.

"What?" Michonne asked.

"She's alive but I don't know for how long. She's with those men. I couldn't take them all on my own, too many" Dad said.

"Rick, who are they?" Michonne asked.

"I'm not sure. It's too risky. They killed one of their own. I heard her scream; I don't know if she's even alive!" Dad yelled. I couldn't believe this.

"Dad, I'm going back to get her. I don't care if she's alive or dead, I'm going back" I said sternly and stepped back towards the house.

"Wait, Carl" Michonne said.

"No" I interrupted her but she pulled me back.

"Carl, I understand but it's too dangerous for you. I'll go" She said and unsheathed her sword. She started heading back to the house. I stared at Dad angrily and he apologized again.

"How could you just leave her?" I cried.

"I didn't mean to" He said.

"Just like you didn't mean to leave Judith?" I snapped. Dad's eyes widened and he looked at me in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, I… I shouldn't have said that" I said and looked down to the ground. It's like I couldn't control my temper these days.

"Rick, Carl. Let's go!" Michonne yelled and walked to us.

"What happened?" Dad asked her. Michonne was carrying an unconscious Natalie in her arms.

"Hurry, before they notice she's gone" Michonne said and we ran away from the house. I glanced at Natalie. She still hadn't woken up. She was drenched in blood which was pouring out from a head wound.

"Stop, stop. This is far enough. We need to treat her wound or she'll die" Michonne cried and set Natalie down on the ground.

"Natalie?" I asked and knelt down next to her. She couldn't die. She was the only good thing left in this world. I don't know what I'd do if she died.

"How do we treat it?" I asked them "We have no medical supplies"

"We'll take shelter and I'll scavenge for medical supplies. All we need is a sewing kit so we can close the wound and stop the blood flow. She's lost a lot of blood so we might even need to do a blood transfusion" Michonne told us.

"Oh god, How will we do that?" I asked them.

"Carl, she'll be fine" Dad said to me reassuringly "Let's just bring her over that shop" He pointed towards one and we picked up all our stuff and went there. Dad carried Natalie in and we secured the door shut. He kept her down on a couch.

It was a cosmetics shop. Michonne left to go find a chemist shop or any place that might have what we need to help Natalie. Dad helped me wet a towel and put it on her head.

I sat down next to her while Dad stood guard. I can't believe this was happening to her. She was so…amazing. She didn't deserve this.

"Carl" I heard. I turned to look at Dad. He was looking at me while I was staring at Natalie. I didn't care if he thought our relationship was inappropriate or something, she meant the world to me.

"What, Dad?" I said and moved her bloody hair out of her eyes.

"She might have other wounds. Check" He said "Or bites"

"How could she have bites?" I asked him.

"Michonne told me she found Natalie out in the backyard. They had dumped her there. She could've gotten bitten by then" He revealed.

"They threw her out?" I said, my voice rising. How could they even do that? Were they insane?

"Check her Carl" He said.

"Fine" I scoffed and checked her arms. They were all red but no specific bite wounds. She had a stab wound in her leg. Michonne had cleaned it before she left; thank god she had shorts on otherwise we might have had to take off her jeans. I tilted her head sideways to see for any bite wounds on her neck but there weren't any, thankfully.

"She wasn't bit" I said to Dad.

"Check thoroughly Carl" he instructed me. Did he really want me to do this? I nodded angrily at him and lifted up her shirt. It felt so inappropriate doing this without her consent. I rolled her tank top up till her chest because that was as far as I was going to do, no matter what dad said. It was awkward enough to do this to my best friend who I had feelings for and Dad watching me like a hawk didn't make it any better.

I'd seen her before but that was when we were kids. She had a toned midriff which was slowly rising and falling with every breath she took. It was a good sign because that meant she was still alive and breathing. Her skin was sun-kissed and flawless. Sleeping there like that, she looked as though she is an angel, in the form of the most beautiful girl on earth. In that moment, I realized how terribly and dangerously close I had gotten to her and I should have avoided contact with her to circumvent this kind of situation specifically. If she died, I don't even know what I'd do. I could feel Dad's eyes on me as I stared at her.

Slowly, I noticed how her eyes fluttered open and I almost squealed with excitement.

"Natalie!" I cried and scooted over to her. Her eyes snapped open fully and she frantically scanned her surroundings.

"Natalie" I said to her and held her hand in mine. She touched her head with one hand and her face scrunched up in pain. She sat up straight.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here" I said. She looked down at where her shirt had been rolled up and I almost blushed when I realized how this must seem. She wouldn't mind though, because she always joked about this kind of stuff. And that's when she did something unexpected.

She screamed.

"Natalie!" I cried "What happened?"

"What's wrong with her? She'll attract walkers" Dad said. That's what he was worried about?

"Get away from me!" Natalie cried.

"What?" I said, in disbelief.

"What the hell are you doing?" She cried and pulled her shirt down.

"I'm not-, Natalie I was just checking you for bites" I said calmly.

"What? Bites?" She spat out and fumbled with her hand. She tried to pull it away from mine.

"Dad, what's wrong with her?" I said.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled at me and clutched her stab wound in the thigh.

"Natalie, it's just me! It's Carl" I said.

"Carl?" She asked. I nodded.

"I don't know any Carl. Who the hell are you people? Stay the hell away from me!" She cried.

And that's when the horror of it sunk in.

_**A/N: Thoughts?**_


	8. Memories

_**A/N: I love writing this story.**_

_**To:**_

_**ArdentFilmandBookGeek: Haha thanks.**_

_**Sarah: Yay, glad you like it.**_

_**Guest1: I know! I want her to remember too **_

_**Guest2: Conflicting thoughts much? But yea, I take that as a compliment. Thanks so much!**_

She got up and said "Where am I?" She winced in pain as she kept her leg on the ground. I hurried forward to help her sit but she pushed me away. I glanced at Dad. This was just a phase. She would go back to normal and remember. Right now she was just in shock. It had to be that. She couldn't not remember me.

"Natalie" Dad said "You're hurt, you need to rest"

"Natalie?" She repeated, she had a look of distress upon her face "I need to go"

"Carl here is my son. He's your friend. We're not going to hurt you" Dad said. She glanced at me with such a foreign look in her eyes that I wanted to crawl somewhere and hide.

"Carl" She said, registering "If you really are my friend, please take me to my Mother"

Uh oh.

"Your mom" Dad started "She's not here right now"

"What do you mean? Where is she?" She asked.

"It's difficult to explain but she's not here" He said. I realized I hadn't said anything since I found out that she didn't remember. Maybe I should. Maybe my voice would bring back all the memories.

"What? I need to call her at least. She must be worried sick" She said.

"Your Mom's dead" I said. Her face snapped towards me as she noticed I was still here and then at what I had said. Her face went through a mix of emotions and then she finally said softly "I- I don't understand"

"Your Mom died, along with three fourth of the Earth's population" I said "There was an infection, a virus. It killed almost everyone"

She looked as if she was about to say something but then decided against it. She slouched and looked to the ground.

"Natalie" I said "I'm very sorry about that. I can't even imagine what you must be feeling"

"Yes he can" I heard Michonne "He lost his Mom too. Everybody lost someone, but you... You're lucky that you're still alive. Carl here is your best friend and he'll help you through this" She must have heard the whole thing "Now, sit back and relax. Your head injury hasn't healed. You need to let me stitch the wound"

Natalie listened and leaned back as Michonne sat down next to her and fixed her up.

"What about my dad?" She asked "Is he dead too?"

"Uh, we're not sure. Your father left your family a long time ago" Dad told her. She nodded as if she understood but I don't think she could process all this so easily.

"Carl, she's soaked in blood. Why don't you go find her new clothes? A little bit of normalcy at least" Dad said to me and I nodded. I went towards the back room to see if there were any. I didn't want to leave her but Dad was right. I grabbed some boots and saw a dress on a hanger. I took it and went back to them. Natalie was lying down on the couch and Michonne was talking to her. Probably explaining everything. I wish I could've done it but Michonne would be better at it.

"Hey, I found only a dress" I said and tossed it to Michonne.

"It's good enough" She said and handed it to Nat.

"I'll just go…change" She said and got up.

**NATALIE**

I quickly got up and left towards the back. I needed to get out of there. My head was pounding and my leg hurt. I still didn't believe the woman. Walkers? They just, couldn't exist. It wasn't possible. The man was very intimidating and Carl… Well, I didn't even know him. I took off my blood soaked tank top and shorts. Carl had got me a dress. If things really were how the lady Michonne said they were, a dress would be useless. I still slipped it on and stared at myself in the mirror. What had I gotten into? I didn't even remember how my parents used to look like, who my best friends were, what I liked doing, my favorite color…nothing. I looked nothing like I thought I used to, like I remember I used to. I'm not even sure which part of my life it was after which everything went blank. All I know and remember was my name and a few things here and there. Michonne had told me that Carl was my best friend. Why? Why would a boy be my best friend? Either I was a loser with no girl friends or he was so amazing that I never wanted to befriend anybody else. How could that even be possible? As far as I know I loved being a girl and dressing up, then how had I come to getting so close with a boy? Maybe, he was actually nice but I doubted it. I brushed my hair back from my eyes and peered at them. They were sea green. My dark brown hair was in tangles, curling up around my face which was covered in dried blood. My dress stood out from my appearance. It was simple and elegant, the color of raven's feathers with a snug waist. The skirt flared out from the waist and fell to just below the knees.

I stepped out and went back to them when I smelt something horrible. It was coming from behind a closed door. I went to and turned the knob.

**CARL**

I heard Natalie's scream and I ran as fast as I could to her. She was inside a room and on her knees.

"Natalie!" I cried and went to her. In front of her were rotting corpses and heads. She was staring at them wide-eyed and her face was tear-stained as she scanned the room splattered with blood and guts.

"Don't look" I said, shielded her from the sight and wrapped my arms around her. She clutched my shirt tightly and started sobbing into my chest.

"What happened?" Michonne asked running in with Dad.

"Nothing, she's fine" I said and led her away from the room.

"Its okay, Natalie" I said to her and smiled. She stared at me for a long moment and then pulled away mumbling apologies. She walked away, wiping her face. It had felt so right when she was with me and now she was going away again.

"What happened Carl?" Michonne asked me.

"She just got scared" I said and shrugged it off. I went to the entrance where she was sitting on the couch. Her head was in her hands and I could tell she was in pain. Both emotional and physical.

"Hey" She said as she saw me enter "Sorry, I didn't mean to make a scene"

"You didn't. Any sane person would be shocked and terrified by it" I said and slowly approached her. I didn't want to crowd her or overbear her.

She stifled a smile and said "It's okay, you can sit"

I nodded and took a seat next to her on the couch. I made sure I was far enough from her.

"So…" She said and wringed her hands together "Can you help me remember? I mean I know it's a long shot and it won't even work but maybe we can try"

"Of course" I said "Where do I start?"

"My favorite color?" She said nervously and laughed. She was still the same person even if she didn't remember.

I smiled and said "Purple" She nodded in agreement and said "What were my parent's names?"

"Kate and Jack" I told her.

"And did I have any other close relatives?" She asked. I shook my head "Just your parents"

"And my friends? Who were they?" She said.

"Uh, you had a ton but you didn't really like them much. You thought they were all pretty, thin and like Barbies which you hated"

"Thinner than me?" She asked and glanced at me.

"Uh, no. At that time. You've gotten skinnier these past few years. After everything happened" I told her. I also wanted to add that I thought she was pretty too but she hardly knew me.

"And did I have any boyfriends or anything like that at all, if I hated girls so much?" She asked. I was dreading this question but I still answered "Uh, you liked a guy called Tom but he died"

"How?" She asked.

"You killed him; he was trying to hurt you. He was infected" I said to her, hoping to ease her conscience.

"Oh, so all through school I had no friends?" She asked.

I gulped and said "Uh, you had me"

She looked at me and stared for a very long time. She was doing that a lot lately. It was creepy how she was looking right into my eyes. The previous Natalie would never have done that. She had a look of, amazement I guess, on her face. I didn't know what she was so amazed about.

"It's getting dark. You should get some sleep" I said and put on my hat. She snapped out of whatever trance she was in and grinned "A cowboy hat?"

"It's a sheriff hat" I corrected her and smiled.

"Good Night" I told her and got up so she could sleep comfortably. Huh, I got reminded of that night in the house. Yesterday actually. Seemed so long ago. One part of me was hoping she'd tell me to stay with her or something but she obviously didn't. She just smiled and stretched out her legs on the couch before dozing off.

_**A/N: Thoughts? Also I would appreciate some ideas of cute moments between Carl and Natalie. Review if you have any!**_


	9. Sick

_**A/N: So yesterday was the best day of my life. Chandler Riggs replied to me, Hana Hayes (his girlfriend) replied and she followed me on Instagram.**_

**Natalie**

I had a dreamless sleep. I woke up quite early and I instinctively put my hand up to my head. It was still throbbing but the pain had died down. I looked around the room. The three acquaintances were on the floor and I felt ashamed that I was on the couch. I looked at Carl who was next to Rick but I had no memories of us except of last night. The first thing that I had heard him say was when he told me about my parents. My mom. I pinched myself to see if this was all real because I was actually living my worst nightmare. I wake up with no memories, everybody I know is dead and there's a freaking zombie apocalypse? And it sure can't help that the person who claims to be my best friend through thick and thin whom I don't remember is so uncomfortably attractive. Why was it that I was just his friend? I mean, if it was us right now and I had the chance to befriend him I would totally skip the friend zone.

Rick stirred in his sleep mumbling a name and that woke Michonne up. I swung my legs over the side of the couch and stood up. She glanced at me briefly and said "What's up Nat?"

I gave her a confused look and she said "Oh right. I forgot you have amnesia. How's that coming along?"

"It's fine, it doesn't hurt" I said "I need to use the washroom, be back in a minute" I went to walk towards it and I heard her say "Be careful" I just nodded and went straight ahead. I looked around the place, there seemed to be no doors leading to where I wanted to go. Of course there was the door I had opened last night but I tried very hard to shake that memory out of my head.

Finally I saw an unmarked door. I swung it open and stepped inside. I stepped up to the mirror and looked at myself. I looked horrible. I had dark circles under my eyes and I was so pale. I stared into my eyes and tried to figure out what all this meant. It didn't work; instead it seemed like the room started spinning. I clutched the sink to stop myself from falling as I lost my balance. I heard a low moan and I glanced up in the mirror. There was a person behind me. A person who looked sick. She had blood smeared on her and her jaw wasn't there. I felt sick in the stomach. What was she? She made an unnatural sound. I could form only one clear thought as I slowly turned to look at her.

Walker.

Then just on cue, I felt myself slowly lose consciousness and before I could scream for help everything went black.

**CARL**

I sat up and asked Michonne immediately "Where's Natalie?"

"Ladies room" She said.

"What?" I cried and shot straight up. I ran towards that room. How could Michonne let her go alone? We hadn't cleared that part of the shop yet.

"Natalie!" I yelled and ran through the hallway looking for the washroom. Where was it? Then I spotted it. I heard a moan and I felt my heart stop. Why hadn't Natalie called for help? I ran into the door and the lock broke away. I stumbled upon an unconscious Natalie and a walker making her way to her. I took out my knife and ran to it, slamming it into her skull. The walker collapsed and I went to Natalie.

I shook her. She was very pale and her bandage was bleeding.

"Natalie, wake up, please" I begged and shook her. Michonne came running and said "What happened Carl?"

"There was a walker; we hadn't cleared this part yet. She fainted I don't know how" I said and picked up Natalie. I put her head in my lap so it wouldn't hurt her. I stroked her hair and said "She's lost too much blood; we need to do a transfusion"

"How will we do that, Carl?" Michonne asked.

"I don't know!" I yelled at her "We need to do it soon or she won't survive"

"Carl" I heard. It was dad.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Natalie won't wake up" I said.

"Wait" He said and handed me a water bottle "Pour it on her head" I nodded and slowly dripped the cold water upon her forehead.

I leaned down to her and whispered in her ear "Natalie, please wake up" I stayed like that for a long time before dad told me to carry Natalie back to the couch. When we got back to the shop entrance we saw about 20 walkers pounding on the glass door.

"Oh shit" I muttered "We need to get out of here"

"What about Natalie" Michonne asked.

"I'll carry her" Dad said and lifted her up in his arms.

"No, I will. She's my friend, I can take care of her" I told him.

"Carl, you can't carry her. Let me" He said.

"Dad…" I started to say but Michonne interrupted me "We don't have time for this, Rick let's go" We hurried towards the back door after grabbing all our supplies and arrived at a train track. We followed it for a while. Natalie hadn't even stirred in her sleep. I was getting worried. If she didn't get medical attention soon, she would die. The farther we travelled, the more I lost hope. How would we heal Natalie?

I then glanced at the train car in front of us and as if on cue of my wish, I saw the sign.

**SANTUARY FOR ALL**

**COMMUNITY FOR ALL**

**THOSE WHO ARRIVE SURVIVE**

**A/N: Thoughts?**


	10. favorite Movie

_**A/N: I'm glad you guys like this story. Chandler Riggs replied to me again!**_

**NATALIE**

My head hurt. My arm hurt. My leg hurt. In fact, it was hard to pinpoint which part of my body did not hurt. I couldn't even open my eyes without feeling like wanting to sleep forever. I could faintly hear voices. Carl, I think.

I opened my eyes and saw Rick sitting across me. I was on the ground. I turned my head and saw train tracks.

"So what are we supposed to do about her?" The lady asked Carl's dad.

"Terminus" Carl replied. I got up straight and let out a little groan as my head shot up with pain and the world seemed to be spinning. Everything was blurry.

"Hey, hey. You're fine. Go easy on yourself" Someone said and I felt an arm slip under mine. I slowly regained my balance and the world seemed to settle down in front of my eyes. I saw that it was Carl who was holding me up. I felt a slight blush on my cheeks because here he was, helping me in everything, when I didn't even know his last name.

"Where are we?" I asked groggily, leaning on Carl for support.

"We're at the train tracks. You should sit down" Rick said and I slowly sat back down.

"Why are we here? What about the shop?" I asked them.

"It was overrun. Too many walkers had come" The lady said.

"How did I pass out?" I asked.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Rick said.

"Uh, I was in a room and a woman was there. She was, she looked sick" I said trying to recall "And then…I don't really remember"

"I found you in there. That woman was a walker. I saved you" Carl said.

"A walker? How can it, how's it even possible?" I asked.

"It is" The lady said "We've rested for too long, we got to get going"

"What's terminus?" I asked. They all stared at me "I heard you mention it before"

"We saw a sign for a sanctuary at Terminus. We're going there, you can get treated there too" Carl said and smiled. I don't know why but for some reason, that single smile provided a lot of warmth to me. I smiled back and Carl looked taken aback.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I said and we picked up all our stuff and started to walk the tracks. Rick asked me if I wanted him to carry him but I said no. It was embarrassing enough to be a burden on them; and also I preferred leaning on Carl.

So he slipped an arm around me and I put an arm around his shoulder and we slowly started walking. I kept glancing at Carl. He seemed like a great guy and I was beginning to understand why he was my best friend.

"What was my favorite movie?" I asked him. He chuckled and said "Well it was actually, one sappy romantic one" He laughed again.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You were never the kind of girl to like that movie but I don't know why you did" He said.

"Well, maybe I could relate to it. What was it about?" I said, defending my favorite movie, even though I didn't know what it was.

Carl started "It was about a guy and this girl who-" For some reason he stopped and said "I don't really remember. Let's just talk about something else"

"Um, okay" I said "Can I ask you something?" I said. He nodded slowly.

"Was Tom the only boyfriend I had? I mean, have I been with anyone except Tom?" I asked.

"By 'been with' do you mean dated or kissed?" He said.

"Well, whoever I kissed, I would obviously date them right?" I said, confused. I could tell he was uncomfortable with this conversation but I wanted to know why.

"Uh, not really" He said. I wanted to ask more but I didn't. Instead we just kept quiet for the rest of the trip, trailing behind Rick and Michonne while I walked with Carl.

"It's getting dark, let's make camp for the night" Rick said and we nodded. We laid down some clothes on the ground next to the tracks and settled in for bed.

"I'll keep first watch" Michonne said.

"Me too" I piped in.

"What?" Carl asked me.

"I want to help" I retorted.

"You can barely stand" He said.

"I'll be fine, I don't want to be a burden on everyone" I said.

"You're not" Carl said and kept a hand on my shoulder, as if to reassure me.

"Carl, please? I want to keep watch" I said. He finally agreed and then he and Rick went to sleep. I sat with Michonne around a little fire we had made.

"Did Carl ever tell you my favorite movie?" I asked. I was curious as to why Carl had stopped telling me. Michonne glanced at me and said "Yes, I mean I think he was talking about you. Back at the prison, he told me about his best friend, I never knew it was a girl but now it makes much more sense"

"What makes sense?" I asked.

"Well, it's supposed to be a typical romcom, you know? Wait, how do you know what a movie is?"

"Uh, I don't know. I guess I remember all the basic stuff. Just not personal, stuff about me. It's weird; I don't know how amnesia works. I mean I know everything about my mom and dad and everything about the world but I just can't pinpoint stuff you know? Like I knew the names Kate and Jack, I just didn't know they were my parents. I knew the name Carl, it was really familiar but I didn't know him" I explained.

"Guess that makes sense" She said.

"So what's it about?" I asked, bringing the conversation back to that.

"It's about a girl who's in love with her best friend" She said.

"Oh" I said. Is that why Carl had stopped? Because I had said it myself that it was probably my favorite because I could relate to it and then Carl must have thought…

"The Irony" She said.

"What?" I asked her.

"You know, Carl's got a thing for you. You used to like him too. Just before the incident happened, you had kissed Carl, while he was asleep, so he had said to me that he would get back and kiss you so he could tell you how he felt and that it was the sane as you felt about him"

I really didn't know what to say. I knew there was something on between me and Carl but I could never guess this. Carl liked me. I liked him too but I just forgot. That's why he was acting all shifty and weird. God, it must suck for him. He finally found out I felt the same way about him and then the next day I just forget him? It seemed so sinister and inconvenient. Like a plot for a book or something.

"Natalie, you ok?" Michonne asked me.

"I'm fine, do you mind if I go to sleep?" I said. She shook her head and after mumbling an apology, I went to lie down next to Carl. His face was lined up with mine and he was facing me. He looked good while he slept. Way better than when he was awake. Maybe that's why I had kissed him like that.

He looked so much like an angel at that moment and so I shifted closer to him. I felt this sudden urge to hug him but that would have been awkward so I didn't. Instead, I lay awake staring at him for the longest time. His eyes fluttered open and I quickly turned away from him. I closed my eyes and pretended I was asleep. I realized how cold it was out here, probably the reason why I had almost hugged him. I felt Goosebumps on my entire body and I shivered. Then a hand slipped across my waist and pulled me closer. I felt Carl kiss the back of my head and I smiled.

**A/N: Thoughts?**


	11. Closer

**NATALIE**

"Turn around Carl" I said.

"Oh come on, what does it matter? We've gone to the pool together" He whined.

"Yes and I remember that very well, just turn or get out" I said and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Fine" He scoffed and faced the other way. I turned away from him and took off my flannel, leaving me in just my spaghetti and underwear. Suddenly I felt a cold hand on my stomach. I turned my head and saw Carl behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Your hair smells good" He said and buried his head deeper in the crook of my neck. I stifled a giggle and said "Whatever Carl, you just can't keep away can you?" I said to him.

"Mhm, I'm just glad Michonne found you" He said and tightened his grip on me. He turned me around so that I was facing him. Our faces were inches apart and I slowly leaned in.

I was sweating. Hadn't it been cold the night before? I turned and saw Carl, sound asleep. It was a dream right? It had to be. It couldn't have been a memory. Memories don't just resurface like that, do they? I needed to know so I tugged at his arm till he woke up.

"Carl" I said.

"What is it Natalie?" he asked groggily and rubbed his eyes.

"I think I just remembered something" I whispered. His eyes widened and he sat straight up. I followed and said "I had a dream or a memory, I'm not sure"

"What was it?" He asked.

"I was in a bedroom and you were there too. I was changing clothes and then you…" I gulped and continued "We cuddled and were about to kiss when I woke up"

"Oh" Carl said.

"Did it really happen?" I asked.

"Well, everything except the kissing part" He revealed.

"When?" I asked, trying to avoid the awkwardness of the situation.

"Well, Michonne found you and brought you back. We had talked for a while and just before sleeping, that had happened" He said.

"Right, you mentioned that about Michonne" I said "So it was somewhat of a memory"

"That's great then" He said and smiled "You're remembering"

"Yeah" I said "It's great"

* * *

"Are you sure you're fine on your own?" Rick asked me for the thousandth time and I nodded.

"I'm feeling much better" I spoke up "I don't feel light-headed or dizzy"

"How's that possible?" Michonne asked.

"She's healing herself, she still needs medical help but I'm pretty sure she's all right. It's a miracle. You were stabbed, hit your head and you lost blood but you're getting better" Rick said and smiled.

"I wonder if Terminus has a hospital or something" I murmured "That would be nice"

"It would" Michonne said. I looked at Carl who was staring at me. When he saw me look at him he turned away but I could see his cheeks turn red

"I hope they have candy or something sweet" I said "What I wouldn't give for some chocolate"

I went up to walk with Rick. He put a hand around my shoulder and pulled me closer "I'm glad you're fine, Natalie. Last night's sleep did you good"

I nodded and glanced up at him. He was like a fatherly figure to me, he was so genuinely nice. We walked together for a long time until my throat started to feel dry.

"Do we have any water left?" I asked.

"We got about a day's worth, lucky it's cooled off a little bit" He said. We turned and saw Carl and Michonne on the tracks. They seemed to be playing a balancing the beam kind of game. I smiled; it felt so stupid yet nice to see them like that.

"What are you doing?" Rick asked them.

"Winning a bet" Carl replied, grinning. It was the same sort of grin he had given me in my memory.

"In your dreams" Michonne retorted.

"I'm still on" Carl said and tried to push Michonne off.

"Ha-ha, you spoke too soon wise guy" Michonne said.

"This might go on a while" Rick said and we walked back to them "We need to get Natalie to Terminus quick. Maybe we can speed this up"

"Yeah, you're right" Michonne said "Shouldn't be fooling around. We should probably- Carl!" She cried, trying to startle him but fell off herself. I laughed. Carl chuckled. He looked nice like that.

"I win" He teased "Come on, pay up"

Michonne took out two chocolate bars and I almost gasped, wide-eyed when I saw them. Michonne and Rick glanced at me.

"Is that really the last big cat?" Carl asked, ignoring me sort of. He took the candy from her and Michonne cried "Oh, come on"

"Hey, but you said, winner's choice" Carl said. Michonne made a face and kept the other candy in the bag. I wish she would have given it to me.

Carl unwrapped the candy and I could feel my mouth water as I saw it but I turned away and continued walking. I barely knew them, it wouldn't be right of me to take their food, right? Though they did know me but that was different. I felt a slight nudge and I turned. Carl handed me the candy and grinned "There you go"

"But Carl, you won it! It's yours" I said.

"I won it for you" He said and I immediately turned red "Big Cat was always your favorite"

I resisted before taking it from his hand but he was offering it to me so I took it. I bit into it and I could feel it melting in my mouth. Carl smiled when he saw my reaction and I said "Thanks, Carl"

"Rick? Can we rest a little while?" I asked. He nodded and we moved off the rails. We put our bags under a tree.

"It's getting cold; I and Michonne will go get some firewood. You two stay put" Rick said and they went off.

I sat down leaning against the tree and Carl sat next to me.

"I haven't had chocolate in so long" I said.

"Thought you didn't remember" He said smirking.

"Thanks again for giving it to me" I said.

"No problem, you're my best friend. We always share" He said. I had something nagging me so I decided to ask him.

"Carl, if you don't mind me asking. How close of friends were we? I mean, I don't mean any offense but that dream was pretty intimate"

He nodded as if he understood my point and said "Yeah, I'm not really sure"

So I just sat back and stared ahead, watching the sun set.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked and glanced at him. He didn't reply. Carl seemed unconformable, like something was bothering him.

**CARL**

I was startled when I felt her hand. I looked to her and saw that she had moved it and put it right on mine. She was staring right ahead, oblivious to what she had done. She looked perfect. The moonlight dancing across her face at just the perfect angle. Her bright green eyes focused straight on the setting sun ahead.

"Natalie" I heard myself say and I couldn't control it anymore. She was just that irresistible. She looked at me questioningly so I leaned forward and put my lips on hers.

**NATALIE**

I stiffened up as I felt Carl move closer to me and then finally closing the distance between us. Maybe it was the fact that he had saved my life, risked his own. That he was strong and brave and funny. That he looked like the most beautiful person ever.

I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him even closer. He shifted towards me and put an arm around my waist. His other hand was on my cheek and I knew I would never get used to the warmth it provided. I kissed him for the longest time until I couldn't breathe anymore. I pulled away and stared up at him.

"That was nice" He said and smirked. It was a cute look on him.

I chuckled and said "It was the nicest thing that's ever happened to me"

_**A/N: Thoughts? Please review!**_


	12. Apartment 327

He kissed me again and this time with much more force as he almost tackled me backwards.

I heard Rick mumble something and I realized that he and Michonne were right there. We were also supposed to be keeping watch without getting distracted.

I pushed Carl away a little bit, breathless and said "I think we should focus on the task. Don't want the phantom walkers getting us. You know what; I still don't believe they exist"

He nodded and moved away from me as he sat with his knees pulled.

I smiled at him even though what I had done was odd and wrong I suppose. Carl had feelings for me, it was obvious. He had had feelings for me for a long time and I didn't even know him. It's like I wouldn't do justice to him. That I would never like him as much as he liked me. So I shifted a bit away from him and leaned back on the tree, sighing. I glanced at Carl, his cheeks were slightly red.

"You don't have to be embarrassed" I said. His head snapped to me and he said "Uh, I'm not, I'm just-"

"What?" I asked and kept a hand on his arm.

"I just realized that your house, it's near where Terminus is and maybe if we get there, we can get your diary"

"My diary?" I asked.

"Well, you see you had this little journal of yours where you wrote everything but you never told me about it though" He said.

"Then how do you know?" I asked.

"I might have read it" He said slowly and I laughed.

"You're not angry?" He asked.

I shook my head and shrugged "I don't mind, now you mentioned this journal because you think reading it might bring back some memories?"

He nodded.

"Fine, then that's where we'll go tomorrow" I heard Rick. I turned and saw Rick and Michonne who had probably heard our conversation.

"Can we go now?" Carl asked.

"Isn't it a bit late?" Michonne said.

"I'm not tired" I perked up "I really want to get there"

"Sure, then let's get going" Rick said and smiled. I nodded and gathered up my stuff. We started heading down the train tracks.

* * *

"Dare" I said "I pick Dare"

"Ooh" Michonne cooed. I laughed and looked at her. She was a fun person.

"I dare you to…" Rick stopped "I don't know, Carl suggest something"

"It's your turn Dad; you've got to give her one, not me!" He said and chuckled. I was walking with Rick and we were almost to my house. Carl and Michonne were behind us. They were playing the balancing game yet again while we were doing another round of Truth and Dare. They thought that game might have helped me get to know them better but it didn't. Yet we still continued, just because it was fun.

"Ah, here we are" Rick said laughing and pointed up at a little town next to a train station. We went off the tracks and walked into the suburbia.

"Where's my house?" I asked.

"Right up there" Carl said and pointed to an apartment building. We climbed up the stairs.

"Are walkers real?" I asked.

"You encountered one, Natalie, at the shop. How can you still not believe us?" Michonne asked.

"I guess it's a far-off idea" I said, shrugging.

"Well when you do meet another, you'll realize how bad they really are" Carl told me as we walked the corridors. I had a crowbar in my hand while the rest carried guns. I didn't know how to use one. I didn't remember and I didn't even want to try. Guns were dangerous and I didn't trust myself.

"I hope I never meet one" I said sighing.

"Here we are, Apartment 327" Rick said and pointed to a cream colored door. He started to reach for the knob but I jumped and said "Can I do it? It's my house after all"

"Uh, Natalie I don't think that's such a good idea. There might be walkers inside" Michonne said.

"Who would it be? Isn't my entire family dead?" I said and walked past Rick to open the door. It was rude, yes but it was true. I couldn't help it.

I turned the knob and stepped inside. It was beautiful, not what I'd imagined at all. The walls were a creamy white and there were photo frames hanging everywhere. Without any photos in them.

There was a large red couch and I could tell that it had many fun memories associated with it, if only I remembered. I walked inside and subconsciously dropped my crowbar. The room was in bit of a mess actually, with chairs on the ground and papers strewn over. But the beauty overshadowed it. I ran forward to the walls and touched them. It was a smooth and soft texture, kind of like Carl's hair last night. That snapped me out of it and I realized that they were here too.

"Where's my room?" I asked Carl.

"Up there?" He said and I ran upstairs.

"Wait!" I heard him but I didn't wait. I needed to see where I lived. Where I grew up. I threw open the door and arrived in a tiny bedroom. It was purple. Everything was purple. The bed was pretty large for some reason and thankfully, right in the middle of it laid a journal. Everything was tidy and not in a mess like downstairs. Then I heard a groan and I didn't react fast enough. I froze in fact. It wasn't possible.

"Natalie!" I heard Carl. I turned and saw a person with their back to me. My father. He looked like him at least. I did remember him and there he was, in front of me.

"Dad?" I asked and stepped to him. Then he turned and revealed its face. What was left of it anyway, half of it was eaten away. His jaw was hanging off and he had blood on his entire body.

"Dad" I said and stumbled backwards onto the bed.

"Natalie, run!" I heard Carl. I turned my head and saw him at the doorway. He had his gun pointed to my dad.

"Carl, don't" I said.

"Natalie, he's not your father. He's some other thing" He said.

"He's my dad Carl, I know him, and I remember him" I said and looked at dad as he slowly approached me.

"No he's not, move away from him Natalie" Rick said and I heard a gun being clocked.

"Don't shoot him" I said "Please"

"Your dad never cared about you; he left you and your mom to fend for yourself when you were a baby. When you were three months old, Natalie! He hurt you and he will hurt you again if you don't move away" Carl said. I glanced at him and saw that he had put his gun down. He had a look of concern upon his face and his hands held up in surrender.

"I would never hurt you Natalie, you know that. I care about you. Just come over here" He said extending his hand forward. I looked to Dad who was slowly limping towards me making weird throaty noises. Carl did care about me, he was right. Dad never cared, so why should I care about him? And he hardly looked like my father, he looked gross and disgusting.

"Okay" I said and got up to go to Carl but it was too late since when I did Dad suddenly picked up his speed and toppled me on the mattress. I screamed as he crushed me and tried to bite at me.

"Carl!" I yelled and then I heard a gunshot and blood splattered all over me. Someone lifted him off me and I got up panting.

"Carl" I said and he embraced me.

"You'll be okay, Natalie, you'll be okay"

* * *

"_You'll be okay Natalie. Come on, just jump in. I'll catch you" She said and I smiled._

"_No, you won't" I said._

"_Sweetheart, I'm your mother, I won't let you drown" She said._

"_Come on in Nat! Don't be such a baby!" He yelled. I turned and saw Carl, along with my mother in the water. _

"_I can't swim" I said and stepped back._

"_So what the hell did you take those classes for?" He asked._

"_Carl, language" Mom said._

"_Okay, but you promise you'll hold me?" I asked._

"_I promise" She said and I stepped forward and jumped._

* * *

I pulled away from Carl and said "Do you have any picture of my mother?"

"What?" He asked. I turned and saw Rick carrying the walker's body out.

"I just want to know what she looked like, I think I remember her. I knew my dad so if I looked at Mom, I'd know her too" I suggested.

"Here" he said and got up and walked to a cupboard. It was covered in stickers.

"This is mine, I guess?" I asked and looked to him. He was looking at me with a concerned look yet again.

"I'm fine Carl, like you said, he was just another walker" I said and smiled to show that I really was okay. Of course, I wasn't but Carl didn't need to worry about that.

"Oh and I found this" I told him and held up my journal happily. He smiled and took it from my hands. I snatched it right back and said "I get to read it first"

He laughed and said "What about the picture?"

"It can wait" I said and went downstairs with him. We sat down on the red couch.

* * *

_He was sprawled out on the couch. I went up to him and put a hand on his cheek. He looked adorable while sleeping. He flinched a little. I sat next to him, pushed his hair out of his eyes and stared at him. I leaned down and brushed my lips against his. I pulled away, took off my slippers and slipped in next to him. I had one arm wrapped tight around his stomach. I nuzzled my face in his neck and put one leg between his as I settled down next to him. _

* * *

"Whoa" I said.

"What is it? Are you fine?" Carl asked and glanced at me.

"Oh yeah I'm okay, Carl, I think I'm recounting things. It comes and goes but I think I'm finally getting my memory back, in bits and pieces" I revealed. He looked bewildered but then his face lit up.

"Really?" He asked "Like what?"

"Well first there was that incident in the bedroom when I was changing and you know, then I have this of my Mother teaching me to swim and you were there too and then I just had this where we were on a couch together, like right now" I said.

"It's not much but it's something" He said and smiled. I smiled back. Things seemed to finally fall back into place.

_**A/N: Thoughts?**_


	13. Journal

My eyes skimmed the lines of the pages as I turned them again and again. Carl was next to me, leaning over my shoulder to see the journal in my lap. I could recollect a lot now. Some special incidents and situations that I must have scribbled down in excitement. My handwriting was strange, sometimes turning to big block letters and sometimes a pretty cursive. I felt good, calm. My life was falling back into place. I had almost forgotten the incident with father and that provided me warmth. I turned over the last page and smiled, satisfyingly.

I glanced at Carl who was smiling too.

"Now about that picture of my Mom" I said. He nodded and got up from the couch. The warmth went away and I sighed. Carl came back to the room after a minute holding an album.

"There you go" He said and handed it to me. I glanced at the picture and smiled. Mom was beautiful. She seemed like an angel in the picture.

"Kids, we have to leave now, sorry" I heard Carl's dad as he came into the room "We can't find any food or water"

"Maybe we can search the other apartments" Carl said when he noticed my disappointment at leaving.

"No, it's fine Carl. We can go" I said to him "I don't mind"

"But Natalie, this is your house" He said.

"And I'm glad I got to see it but we need to go somewhere safer, with people. We know about Terminus, let's just go there" I said.

"She's right" Michonne said and brought packed bags "Sooner we leave, the faster she gets medical attention. Don't forget you're not fully healed"

"I'll just go change" I said and went to my room. The bed had a big red spot on it from earlier but I overlooked it and opened my cupboard. My clothes were too tight and short so I took some of my Mom's. I slipped on a jacket over a flannel and wore jeans. It was starting to get cold.

"I'm ready" I said and approached them and then after casting a final glance back at my apartment, we left.

"I'm going to go set up some snares" Rick said and left with Michonne. I sat down on the ground and glanced at Carl. He was staring at the fire intently.

"What's wrong?" I found myself asking. His head snapped towards me and he shrugged "Just thinking"

"About what?" I asked.

"Nothing" He mumbled and got up.

"Where you going?" I said.

"I'll be back" He said over his shoulder and left the campsite. I saw him trudge away and out of curiosity, I followed. I crouched down behind a bush and saw Carl and Michonne.

"I know but I-"I heard Carl say. They were too far away for me to hear anything so I tiptoed forward until I was right next to me, hidden by the bark of a tree.

"But what if she doesn't anymore?" I heard Carl cry.

"Carl, she will. You're a wonderful person and you're not bad-looking. She wouldn't be able to help it" Michonne said.

"I don't want her to" Carl said.

"Just because she gets her memory back wouldn't distance her from you!" Michonne said.

"But it will! She likes me; the way she is now, likes me. If she remembers everything she'll remember all the things I've done wrong, all my flaws and she'll stop liking me! I don't want that to happen" he cried.

Ohh….

"Carl, you're being ridiculous. You're lovely and her friendship with you will not be affected. Nothing can change it"

"But it already changed! She forgot me!" Carl argued.

"If you don't want her to remember why did you tell her about the diary?" Michonne asked exactly what was thinking.

"Because I want what's best for her" He mumbled but I didn't hear the rest. I ran back to camp and sank down, staring at the fire, wondering what I was possibly gonna do.

**A/N: Thoughts?**


End file.
